


A Foolish Consistency

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Nero Wolfe - Stout
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A schedule not strictly followed invites chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foolish Consistency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speakmefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakmefair/gifts).



> Written, not to a prompt, but just because. :-)

A schedule not strictly followed invites chaos. A routine that can be disrupted on a mere whim is not worthy of the name. Others may scoff, but it is the truth by which I live and work; and I do so with considerable success.

But to love? That is another matter entirely.

It knows no law, obeys no order, bends to no man's will. My words and actions are as yet my own, but my thoughts, my heart? Treacherously, they belong to another, and he knows it not.

Like love, he too is a law unto himself. If it appears that he bends to my will, it is an illusion that suits us both, and the one he believes I hold dearest. It is not. But to reveal otherwise would risk all, and I will not do that. I dare not. For all that he is his own man, he chooses to live and work at my side, and with that I must be content.

I must.


End file.
